


Roar

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Poetry, barbaric jawp, deadpoetssociety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Original Character(s), Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Roar

Neil Perry POV  
Why we are here? I have no idea. Was I complaining? No. On a Saturday the Captain had the idea to take us to a kind of a festival/market a little outside of town.  
We went along, curious to see what all the fuss was about and just to be away from Hell-ton for a few hours.  
We arrived near a large grassland where the festival and market was, and walked through the gate.  
We walked through the little streets made with marketcarts until we came out at a large open place with a podium on the end opposite of ours.

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot i had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

There a girl stood, her hair (h/l) and (h/c), she was wearing a pair of jeans with sneakers, a black and white striped shirt and a brown loose vest with a barret. She looked beautiful and her voice was no less.  
Suddenly Mr keatings voice snapped me out of my daydream saying: ‘ow! The girl on stage, I know her! She was one of my students, I thought her and her friends before I came to Welton.’  
We all stood there is silence, watching her as suddenly, her voice started out low and gradually got louder and louder to hear her roar,

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
Cause I’m a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar,  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I’m a champion and you’re gonna hear me roaaaaaaaaar!

She was standing about 7 meters away from us and only had a microphone powered by one speaker... And yet, her voice was powerful.  
Behind me I could hear Charlie whistle and the boys cheer. The girl on stage, with her mic in her right hand, spread out her left before bowing, what looked a little mockingly at us.  
After that she pointed and waved at a group of girls who were also cheering her on, her friends and classmates probably.  
‘so I’m sure you all remember the barbaric yawp? These students of mine, they don’t yawp, they roar.’ Mr Keating said with a certain proudness in his voice, making us laugh.  
After a few minutes she came back to join her friend in front of the stage, there she talked for a while before one of her friends pointed our way. I’m sure she meant to look at their old teacher but I could swear she was looking at me...  
She alone made her way to us, she greeted the Captain with a salute, making both of them laugh. ‘We didn’t know you were gonna be here today.’ It surprised me how soft her voice was after hearing her so loud and powerful on stage just mere moments ago.  
‘I wouldn’t wanna miss it for the world, (y/n)’ he smiled. She smiled widely back at him.  
‘Shall i introduce you to my new students?’ she nodded. ‘(Y/n) (l/n) may I introduce you to, Steven Meeks, Richard Cameron, Gerard Pitts’, he pointed us out as he said our names, ‘Knox Overstreet, Charlie Dalton’, the Captain leaned a little towards (y/n) and whispered loudly, ‘beware that one, he is a flirt’ making her giggle, ‘and Neil Perry’ he pointed me out last.  
She looked at me and smiled, ‘nice to meet you’ she stretched her hand out at me to shake, i did. it was then that I noticed I held on to her hand a little too long, even though i didn’t really want to, I dropped it.  
She didn’t seem to mind that I held it tho, she still smiled at me, and if I’d seen it right, she even blushed a little.   
There we stood for a while, just looking at each other. Only much later we noticed that all the guys and mr Keating had moved on to introduce themselves to the group of girls in front of the stage.   
‘Uhhh...’ we both mumbled at the same time, then laughed.   
‘You were really good up there’, I said, trying to break the ice.  
‘Thanks’, she smiled brightly, her eyes shimmering.   
We just talked there for a while, about our interests, Mr Keating classes back at her school,…   
Suddenly I heard Mr Keating: ‘come on Mr Perry, time to leave.’  
I mumbled something like ‘nice meeting you’. I had to admit i was a little disappointed to leave her already. She nodded, understanding I had to leave and started to walk away.  
maybe I should... no she would never.   
But why did she look so disappointed when she saw I had to leave?   
She’s almost gone, maybe I should...  
CARPE DIEM  
‘Uhh, wouldyouliketogoforacoffeewithmesometime?’ I asked quickly.   
She turned back, looking confused ‘I-I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that..’  
I breathed in and out, ‘i said would you... like to go for a coffee with me sometime.’  
It mesmerized me how her eyes shined at times. ‘Yeah, I’d like that.’  
I smiled back at her, ‘you know the coffee shop at the end of the street near here? Meet me there tomorrow at 2 okay?’  
She walked back to me, and before I could say anything, she put her hand on my arm and kissed me on the cheek.   
‘It’s a date!’ She said, before turning back and walking away. Though she looked back smiling a few times.   
I smiled even though I was certain my face was bright red right now.   
‘It’s a date’, I breathed, staring at her walking away.


End file.
